1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to enterprise databases and, more particularly, to disambiguating database keys across an enterprise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large enterprises commonly rely upon numerous populated database systems for routine data processing tasks. Primary keys are used to identify records within a database. Each of the databases may not only have primary keys of different data types, but may have complex, multi-column primary keys as well.